


Tell Me Why

by writetheniteaway



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Cassian, F/M, Interrogation, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Jyn, canon compliant other than that, please read notes for full content warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: Jyn asks Cassian about his methods of interrogation, he decides to show rather than tell.





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a new one for me.  
> IMPORTANT CONTENT WARNINGS: Consent issues-this is not a pre-negotiated scene, there is a level of implied consent but there is not explicit consent. Happy to discuss nuances in a civilized manner. 
> 
> Out of character to the extent that this is not something that they normally engage in, Cassian is demonstrating a specific interrogation tactic. See above warning about consent.
> 
> Comments as always very welcome!!

It occurred to her to ask, once. They were outside the base as day turned to evening, absorbing as much natural light as they had the time for before being cramped into close quarters with too many people again for the night.

“How do you do it?”

He plays coy. “Do what?”

She tilts her head, not quite a dare.

“You don’t want to know.” He moves to walk away, she catches his arm.

“If I didn’t want to know, I wouldn’t have asked.”

She watches his face change, frustration moved to resignation. He steps squarely into her space, towering over her frame. It’s been a long time since she’s seen this part of him, and it’s the immediacy of how quickly he can call it up that gives her the most pause.

“Last chance,” she’d thought he would want her to back down, but there was no trace of that desire left visible on his face. She hesitates for a moment, and he takes that as his opportunity to seize her by the arm and march her through the looming doors of the base. He knows just how long it will take her to react, and grips her arm tighter just as she’s about to protest. “I wouldn’t,” Low in her ear. “Unless you want to see what happens when your only ally turns you in for treason.” She couldn’t argue with him there, the rest of her squadron nowhere in sight.

She thinks he’ll bring her to her quarters and change the passcode, standard procedure for a commanding officer when they have a subordinate facing disciplinary action, but they turn down the opposite corridor towards his own instead.

He pushes her through the door to his quarters first, positioning himself as a barrier between her and the only exit. Jyn cases the room, even though she knows full well there’s no purpose to it.

“You can relax, Jyn,” His voice is softer than a moment ago. “It’s just us.” She’d heard him say that before, and never doubted the sincerity.

“You’re trying to trick me,” She says coolly, but she pulls off her jacket and tosses it in the corner regardless.

“And yet you’re still cooperating,” He smiles.

She kicks her boots off. “Go on then, tell me all your secrets.”

“Sit with me,” he moves toward his cot. “Before you freeze to death.”

“I’m not cold,” She says.

He takes her hand and pulls her closer, setting himself on the cot and positioning her in front of him. “Then why are you shivering?”

She bites her lip. “I’m not.”

“Well alright,” he acquiesces, shooting a look of mischief up at her.

“You’re deflecting,” She says.

“Am I?” He takes her other hand, guiding her closer. “Maybe.”

She meets him in a kiss that ends too fast. “Is it working?”

“Maybe,” She had asked about his work sincerely, but if he wanted to chide her curiosities with other more pleasurable distractions she certainly was not going to complain. In what she thinks is an act of mercy she’s straddling him, balanced by his arms and lost in a kiss.

“Take your clothes off,” he steals a breath between the request and kissing her again. Jyn relishes the ease with which the phrase comes, savoring the comfort and connection that has long since replaced awkward hesitation. He works at the buttons of her shirt with an impatience he rarely indulges, and it’s not long before her bare skin is prickled against the coolness of his sheets. She trembles between the sensations of his fire and the ice of the room, reaching to pull his vest off when she’s interrupted with a snap.

 _“Cassian-“_ Her mood darkens instantly.

“It’s alright,” He says in a tone entirely inappropriate for the situation. “I’ll let you out eventually.” He’d bound her wrists where he’d held them a moment ago, high above her head.

“You can’t be ser-“ He cuts her off with a swift kiss.

“Calm down,” he says. “Everything’s alright.” He pulls away but leaves a hand cradling her face. Her breath was labored with the stress of surprise. “Easy,” he reminded her, his thumb running against her cheek. “That’s it.” He keeps touching her, unbelievably gently and in the most innocent of places. A caress down her arm, fingers in her hair. His voice matches the tenderness with which he’s soothing her. She would relish in it, were she not bound and naked beneath him.

“Very good,” he praises her, hands still roaming. “I’m sure you thought I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Crossed my mind,” she says wryly.

“I did warn you,” he replies, allowing the interruption. “I’m not always this nice to the people I talk to.”

“Nice?” She struggles at her bonds to emphasize her disagreement.

“Yes,” His hand moves from where it had lingered on her waist to rest comfortably on her breast. “I’m going to be very nice to you.” He ghosts his thumb over her and the sensation makes her shiver. He flashes an arrogant grin. “Until you’re begging me to stop and just take you and be done.”

“And what good does that do?”

“I want you to tell me something.” His hand roams again more forcefully. “Making pretty girls talk is easier,” he continues. “I get to be nice for a while.” Cassian stares for a moment at the wall over her head.

“Why only for a while?” Jyn asks, pulling his attention back to present.

He looks at her intently. “Tell me what I want to know, and you won’t find out.”

Jyn bites her lip, her stomach a flutter of desire and trepidation co-existing in uneasy harmony. “What is it that you want to know?”

He grins at that, taking pause to methodically remove his jacket and rolls his sleeves back. “Why don’t you just start talking, and when I find something I want to hear more about you’ll know.”

He’s back to moving his hands on her again, fingers drumming lightly and dangerously low on her stomach. She aims a kick at him, only half playful. His hand stops. “I was going to make it easy on you,” he says evenly. “But you never know when to stop.”

Before she can formulate a proper defense he’s pulled her legs wide apart and bound them to the cot. He hardly stops to admire his handy-work, pressing his hand inside of her as casually as if he were reaching for the salt at mess. “Cassian!” She hisses at him in surprise.

“You’re enjoying this,” he observes, fingers slick. “And it’s infuriating to you because the last thing you want to do is admit it, but you are.”

She attempts a poker face, but the gasp when he ghosts his thumb across her clit betrays her. He smiles again. “You can tell me.”

“Is that the big secret you want?” She asks incredulously. “That I like when you touch me?”

“No,” He replies. He puts his whole focus into pleasing her, hands moving every which way inside of her. He watches her face intently, waiting for the cue, letting her writhe on his hand until she’s on the precipice of ecstasy, and as he sees the beginnings of it ghost across her face he draws back, pulling his hand from her as quickly as he had started.

“Don’t stop,” she whines, furious at him.

“Tell me why,” He demands. He wipes his hand with the same precision with which he cleans his blaster.

“Cassian-“

“No. Tell me why.” He repeats.

“Why what?” Her head is foggy with need.

“Tell me why,” he kisses her where his hand just lay and she trembles. He moves up her body, trailing kisses along her stomach until he’s pressed above her, just far enough that she can’t reach him without straining her neck.

“What do you think I want you to say, hm?” His expression softens again. “It’s alright, Jyn, just talk to me.”

“Why don’t I want you to stop?” She closes her eyes in frustration. He laughs and lays a kiss on her temple.

“Start there,” another kiss at the corner of her mouth. “And then keep going.”

He reverses his path, making his way with agonizing precision from her neck, lingering at her breasts. “Tell me why.” He repeats again, all traces of affection suddenly gone again. He straddles her but holds his own weight, a hand at each of her breasts. “Come on,” he gives them each a quick tug that makes her lose her breath before rolling through his palms to hold her erect nipples between his fingers. “Talk.”

“I was almost there,” She laments. “And you stopped and I can’t get it since you want untie me.” The slightest tone of bitterness.

“Very good,” he patronizes her with another twist of his wrists. “Now tell me why I should do it again.” She moans at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. “That wasn’t an answer,” he says sharply.

“Cause I want you to,” She says.

He shifts again, returning his hand to its previous position between her legs. “Want me to what? Keep teasing you?” He draws back again just as suddenly.

“No!” She exclaims, frustrated both at his games and the loss of contact.

Cassian makes a disapproving noise in her direction. “Focus. Tell me why.” He gives her a moment to consider, but no answer comes. He spreads her lips and starts running her up again, hand moving with merciless speed against her clit. She moans again, struggling to close her legs and alleviate the barrage of sensation. “Please, Cassian-“

“Tell me why,” he demands, impervious to her pleas. “Before I get tired of playing and just leave you here.”

“I don’t know what you want,” She insists.

“Think back,” He coaxes her calmly, but his hand maintains its grueling pace. “What did you ask me?”

She fails again to answer, overwhelmed by the sensations.

“I can’t let you have it unless you answer me,” he informs her. “I’ll keep you right here, just close enough to wanting it but not far enough to get it.” He shifts pace, trailing his middle finger with unbearable gentleness in circles around her clit.  He watches her face, taking note of the expression, ensuring her frustration hasn’t turned to anguish. He grinned wryly to himself, she held up better than most of his marks.

“Come on, talk.”

“Please let me,” she says, voice heavy. His grin widens.

“I like it when you beg,” he muses. “Tell me what I want to know, then I can help you.”

“Do you have this much fun torturing every mark?” She gripes.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” he says, emphasizing the point with the hilt of his palm against her swollen lips. “What made you ask? Hm?”

“I wanted to know,” she says quickly. “Now _please,_ “

“Not so fast,” he replies. “tell me why.” He drums one hand on her thigh and the other returns to an even pace, maddeningly calm in his rotations around her clit. “You’re so close Jyn, I can feel it.” He watched her body clench, fighting the bonds. “Tell me why, and I’ll finish you quick. I promise.”

“Please-“ Her voice cracks, the line between tease and torment blurring before his eyes.

“Don’t make me leave you like this,” he threatens. “Tell me why.”

“I had to be sure,” she says. “I had to know it was real.” He cuts her off before she can say more, making short work of bringing her to the edge again. “Please,” she moans again. “Please let me,”

“I’m right here,” he promises, knuckle deep between her folds. “Come, Jyn.” She breaks into spasms of pleasure in the same breath, trembling with the exertion of being held at bay for so long.

“That’s it,” he says softly. “Good.”

He cleans his hand again, eyes never leaving her face. He holds her face in his hand, running his thumb across her cheek, damp with the efforts of enduring his torment. “Just breathe,” he murmurs. “It’s alright.” He places a kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to untie you now.” He knew the toll it took on someone to be left bound, knew the result of this technique. His stomach churned for a moment when he recalled the times he’d left a mark as soon as he’d gotten what he needed, barely pausing to undo their bonds before disappearing into the night. But this was different. This was Jyn.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow,” he says to fill the silence while he unties her.

“Couldn’t have guessed,” she says wryly, curling in on herself as soon as she was able.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks, fear just barely hidden.

“No,” she absolves him. “It’s no worse than any other time you spent half the night in bed with me.” She was joking with him, that was good.

“Do you want to clean up?” He asks.

“Later, maybe,” She replies, curling closer into herself. “It’s cold, now.”

“Come here,” he says, gently easing her into sitting up. He keeps one hand steady on her shoulder and reaches for a shirt from his drawer with the other. “Put this on,”

“Can you help me?” She asks, voice small. So rarely were they so intimate, sex or not, and he felt a twinge of guilt that it had taken this to bring them to it. He coaxed her sore arms through the thermal sleeves, uncharacteristically willing to accept his aid.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Doesn’t hurt too bad,” she answers.

“I’ll give you something so you don’t wake up feeling like you rode a tauntaun twenty miles.” She grins at the analogy. He pulls a pill bottle from a different drawer and hands her it along with his canteen. “Drink everything in that, but slowly.” She takes a small sip before opening the meds. Her hands are tremoring slightly, and it doesn’t escape his notice.

“Talk to me, Jyn.” He says, taking the bottle back from her.

“I don’t know what to say,” she sighs.

“It’s alright if you feel strange,” he offers. “It happens a lot after something like this.”

“Oh,” she says, distant.

“Here,” he hands her two loose pills. “Drink.” She takes them and swallows more water dutifully. “Very good,” he praises her.

“I’m still cold,” she laments.

“Lie down,” he says, watching her gingerly curl into herself again. “That’s it,” he keeps talking, pulling his standard issue blanket over her. She closes her eyes for a moment, he runs his hand through her hair.

“You aren’t going to trick me again, are you?” She says suddenly and it makes his heart clench.

“No, _querida_. No more games.” She snakes a hand out from under the blanket to take the one that wasn’t otherwise occupied in her hair. “It’s all over now,” he keeps his voice even, squeezing her hand tight. “It’s alright,” He repeats. “You’ll feel better soon.”

“Come keep me warm,” she tries for flirtation in her voice, but it reads closer to a genuine desire to simply be held. He indulges her gladly, lying between her and the poorly insulated wall, one arm secure across her stomach the other returning to its previous task in her hair.

She hovers a few minutes between awake and asleep, relishing the sensation of Cassian holding her close. “Do you enjoy that?” She asks him, catching him off guard again. He thinks for a minute.

“There are worse things I could do to make someone talk,” he says diplomatically. “It’s much more fun when I know who it is I have tied to my bed.” That earns him another laugh.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you,” she tells him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you want to know?” He asks again, and it’s her turn to be caught off guard.

“Looking for signs I suppose.” She admits. “Some kind of proof you were still…that whatever we are isn’t just another thing you do for the rebellion.” She feels his arm tense against her and it’s her turn to flood with remorse.

“Look at me Jyn,” He shifts them both so that she’s lying beneath him. “If they had asked me to treat you like a mark, we wouldn’t be here right now. We’d be two systems away, where not even the rebels would think to look for us.”

“I know that,” she promises, but she hadn’t until just then. “Habit is all.” The expectation of betrayal that haunted her every step.

“I know, _querida_.” He says, and the intensity of his compassion overwhelms her. He kisses her, hands entwined, lingering only a moment before settling back to rest. He keeps vigil until she drifts off,  buried in the warmth of his shirt, safe, at home in his arms.

 


End file.
